


brain rot

by sicklysinner



Series: incomplete [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Puppy Play, Service Top, Swag, horn knee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklysinner/pseuds/sicklysinner
Summary: makoto bothers byakuya while working or whatever idk they have sex and stuff lol-december. 29, 2020
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: incomplete [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1172873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	brain rot

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is 😐😐😐 my brain is just forcing me to write naegami smut please help 😅 also this is prolly so ass lmao i didnt even proof read it or whatever idk just take this

"ahh master I'm going to- ah fuck, cum! I'm so close, master Togami! Please let me cum!" The boy in question spares a glance at the panting mutt on top of him, sharply tugging the thick leather leash in his hand as a response and clicks a button on a remote that makes his mutt's hips still for a split second, then shifts his attention back to the screen in his palm wondering if he'd even still be able to finish his work like this.

The whole ordeal started earlier that night when Makoto decided he was going to go bother his boyfriend while he was busy clearing up his e-mails in his study. Makoto had clipped his little puppy ears into his hair and buckled his leather collar around his neck before making his way into the room Byakuya was residing in.

Makoto kneels next to Byakuya's left side and starts to nuzzle his face into the crook of his boyfriend's elbow, trying to make his presence known and succeeding at his attempt with the pale hand that started to play with his hair. The brunet rests his head on his lover's lap and indulges himself in the little attention he was receiving. After a couple minutes of Byakuya petting his head, Makoto was starting to get antsy and to relay this emotion to his boyfriend, he digs his face into the clothed thigh and shakes his head.

Byakuya looks away from his screen and looks at the boy beneath him, confused at the sudden change in mood.

"What is it, Makoto?" he says as he pets his lover's nape, his brows furrowed.

"Puppy wants to play..." Makoto mumbles against his thigh.

"Master is busy right now, pup. We can play after this is done, okay?" Byakuya says as he's met with a pout and pleading eyes. "Okay..." Makoto says as drops his down to rest on his master's thigh again in silence.

The silence didn't last very long; the perpetrator being the light pants from beneath the desk and the new pressure against Byakuya's leg. He takes a look down and sees Makoto lightly grinding against his leg, his face still pushed into Byakuya's thigh. Byakuya tsks and lets out a hum of disapproval as Makoto stares up and realizes he's been caught.

"Oh pup, didn't Master tell you he was busy? and that he would play with puppy later?" the heir asked as he tilts Makoto's chin up higher to meet him eye to eye.

"But puppy just wants to play so Master can feel good..." Makoto slurs around a mouth full of drool.

"No time for excuses, mutt." Byakuya presses a pristinely polished shoe onto the boy's growing erection, resulting in a muffled groan to arise from the brunet as he reaches for his pup's leash and wraps it around his palm. "I guess Master will just have to punish you, isn't that right, pup?"

"P-punish...?" Makoto asks dumbly, as if he wasn't aware of the way he disobeyed his Master, as if he wasn't just desperately grinding his clothed dick against Byakuya's leg. "Yes, Punish." his Master punctuates with a harsh tug at his leash making the kneeling boy's cock twitch at the sudden movement.

The blond stands up from his desk, phone in one hand and leash in the other. He pulls at his mutt's leash and leads him to their shared bedroom and gestures for his pup to settle himself onto their bed.

Byakuya could see Makoto's hard dick straining against the front of his pants and lays a warm palm against the growing bulge. He feels his mutt rut into his hand and pulls away only to return with a firm swat, the action making Makoto yelp and his dick drool.

"M-master Togami... please..."

"Please what, pup?" another swat landing on his erection.

"Please let puppy play with Master..." he whispers to the blond's ear, trying to take advantage of the pressure before it departs once more. "Please..."

"Strip." the commanding syllable sending shocks down Makoto's spine as he proceeds to shed his clothes off as quickly as possible, moaning as his sensitive cock rubbed up against fabric at every move. His Master's gaze on him never wavering, watching his mutt whimpered at every little bit of friction he could get.

Byakuya motions for his pup to sit on his lap as he reaches into their bedside drawer and pulls a toy out. The blond places his thumb onto Makoto's bottom lip to softly pull his mouth open and make space for the two other digits to enter his soft, wet mouth. 

"Suck." the blond demands and his pup immediately obliges, slacking his jaw and running his slick tongue all over the limbs. Byakuya made sure that his fingers were slick enough before bringing them down to Makoto's ass.

He caresses his hole with a few tentative strokes and slowly forces his middle finger in, his puppy's face nuzzling into the crook of his neck as he makes quick work of stretching him out, Makoto's dick spurting precum whenever his Master dragged against his prostate. He takes the toy, a vibrating silicone buttplug with a silicone tail, and eases it into his boyfriend's hole, revelling in the sweet whimpers his lover involuntarily lets out as the plug stretches past his rim and settles firmly against his prostate.

Byakuya carries Makoto off to the opposite side of him, facing Makoto as he turns the toy onto its first setting. The subtle vibration making Makoto's hips buck into the air, the action so futile and pathetic that it makes Byakuya's cock twitch. He leaves the setting as it is as he himself starts to undress, freeing his cock from its confines.

Fully naked now, he stuffs his fingers back into Makoto's still drooling mouth and coats his digits in the slick saliva to use as lube to stretch his own hole out. He leans back against a support of pillows as he stretches himself out quickly and places a cockring at his base.

"Can puppy play with Master Togami now?" Makoto asks pleadingly with his eyes glazed over and cock standing proud against his tummy leaking precum.

The answer comes in the form of Byakuya pulling at Makoto's leash and a nod. Makoto crawls between his Master's legs and pushes his cock into the tight, wet, heat of his Master's hole.

"ah fuck, Master feels so good around puppy" he says as he bottoms out, his hips against Byakuya's plush ass. Byakuya tries hard to stifle a moan at the delicious stretch of his boyfriend's thick cock pushing against his hole and filling him up, for Makoto's stature he never expected the boy to be so well endowed. instead he just reaches over to his phone and opens up his e-mail and starts scrolling through his endless inbox.

Makoto pulls out until only his the tip is left and slams his hips back into his Master. Byakuya raises the setting on the vibrator and goes back to checking his e-mails. His puppy lets out a moan at the increased vibrations and fucks into him harder.

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many naegami hcs but like im so ass at writing them the way i want to so like :/ yeah have this flaming hot piece of shit. also this was supposed to be like... byakuya forcing makoto to cum multiple times inside him as punishment while he finishes reading his e-mails then he takes off his cockring and cums all over makotos face lmao. anyways naegami concepts that i think are swag:  
> sugardaddy byakuya and sugarbaby/camboy makoto
> 
> byakuya cockwarming makoto and byakuya is just 😐 filing his taxes
> 
> bruh idk i have no fucking brain if yall wanna take this and like rewrite it or whatever just go for it idk man  
> okay swag


End file.
